Géminis
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que esas malditas doce horas habían comenzado, pero Saga sabía que la tragedia de su vida inició desde mucho antes. Ver morir a Athena había culminado con su destrozado corazón: ya nada podía herirlo. Ya no sentía pesar en mirar a Kanon y aceptar que iba a extrañarlo. /Conjunto de one-shots acerca de los gemelos/.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA: **Pequeño escrito para celebrar mi cumple número ocho en fanfiction. Wiiii xD

* * *

**Géminis. **

Cuando escuchó los pasos apresurarse, él también corrió.

—¡Espera!

Él mismo no creía que la voz hubiera salido de su boca. Las tres personas que hace unos segundos corrían, se detuvieron ante el llamado, pero no voltearon. Sintieron el viento matutino acariciar sus rostros y mecer sus cabellos, como un último suspiro antes de tener una charla con la muerte.

—Saga, yo… —no sabía siquiera lo que quería decir. Sólo sabía que no debía permitir que se fuera sin decirle nada. Esa sería la última oportunidad que tendrían para hablar, al menos en vida.

Y Kanon no iba a desperdiciarla. Ya bastaba del orgullo; había tenido suficiente de eso toda su vida. Escupir en su ego era poco si eso le permitía cruzar palabras con su gemelo.

—La armadura de Géminis sigue en _nuestro_ templo ¿No es así, Kanon?

La sorpresa adornó los ojos del gemelo menor cuando escuchó a Saga hablar así.

—Sí —pudo responder.

—Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? Esta batalla todavía no termina —Saga cerró los ojos y finalmente se dignó a volver el rostro hacia su hermano gemelo, mismo quien había detenido a Shura, Camus y a él antes de partir al castillo de Heinstein—. Es hora. Ve por la armadura y vístela —Saga abrió los ojos y miró a Kanon.

Este se quedó en silencio. A Saga ya no le quedaban lágrimas luego de que viera el cuerpo de Athena disolverse con los pétalos de la Sala Gemela. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que esas malditas doce horas habían comenzado, pero Saga sabía que la tragedia de su vida inició desde mucho antes. Ver morir a Athena había culminado con su destrozado corazón: ya nada podía herirlo. Ya no sentía pesar en mirar a Kanon y aceptar que iba a extrañarlo.

—Saga… —Kanon apretó los puños con fuerza—, yo sólo quiero decirte…

—Te lo dije antes ¿No es así? Si algo me ocurría, debías tomar mi lugar. Ahora es tu deber portar Géminis —interrumpió Saga, antes de que Kanon continuara y volviera esa despedida más larga de lo que debía ser—. Úsala para lo que en un principio debió ser usada: protege a Athena con ella. Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por los dos. Hazlo por ella.

Cuando le dijo eso, Kanon comprendió todo. Comprendió por qué Saga no iba a dejar que se disculpara. Comprendió que Saga también entendía.

Aquella noche en su primer encuentro, Saga le había dicho que él no era digno de la armadura de Géminis; a decir verdad, con un pasado lleno de pecados tras de sí, ninguno lo era. Sin embargo, sus emociones cambiaron demasiado en ese corto intervalo. Saga recapacitaba su pensar; su orgullo ya no estaba lastimado ni sentía vergüenza al pensar que Kanon ahora era más digno que él para portar Géminis.

Él se lo había dicho incontables veces en años anteriores. _Si algo le pasaba, Kanon debía tomar su lugar._ Comprendió lo estúpido de su propia premisa cuando no le dio oportunidad a su hermano de cumplirla puesto que lo encerró en Cabo Sunión a la espera de que su gemelo encontrara redención en su muerte. Durante todo ese tiempo las palabras de Saga encontraron contradicción con sus acciones. Que ahora Kanon usara Géminis era la culminación de la promesa que Saga le había hecho hace años: la misma que él evitó.

Era cierto, Kanon debía usar Géminis cuando algo le pasara a él. Aquello no significaba que Saga debía morir para que su gemelo tuviera derecho de usarla. Significaba que, si él también torcía su camino, Kanon se encargaría de enmendar el de ambos.

Ahora, al filo de todas las cosas, comprendía.

Cruzaron miradas por un par de segundos. En ese breve lapso las memorias se deslizaron como una batahola de sentimientos retenidos por años: se vieron a sí mismos tomados de la mano siendo niños cuando temían perderse en ese enorme Santuario, después corriendo a cuestas del otro para completar una carrera en donde el vencedor podría comerse la última galleta que quedaba en la caja, forcejeando entre ellos para medir sus fuerzas, leyendo historias de seres mitológicos antes de dormir, mirar las estrellas brevemente para soñar con que sus nombres serían escritos en nuevas leyendas; no ser Castor y Pólux si no Saga y Kanon, unos hermanos diferentes, que harían brillar su historia por la hermandad que los unía.

Sus sueños seguían intactos. Pudieron concretarlo al mirarse nuevamente. Ahora que Saga no estaba, era misión de Kanon tomar su lugar. Así lo había dicho el destino, aunque quisieron negarlo, ahí terminaron, al final de todas las cosas Géminis seguía siendo _suya_. No eran Kanon Dragón Marino, ni Saga Espectro de Hades. Ambos eran sirvientes de Athena y ambos le pertenecían a Géminis. Estrellas fugitivas en un firmamento amplio que decidieron recorrer vastos y oscuros caminos para al final reencontrarse en la constelación que los hermanaba.

—Entiendo. Lo haré —dijo Kanon, al fin.

Saga no dijo nada más. Le dio la espalda a Kanon y en cuestión de segundos, junto con Camus y Shura, elevaron sus cosmos y desaparecieron de ahí. En una fracción de segundo se alejaron tan rápido que sólo se convirtieron en un destello en medio del cielo.

No obstante, al poco tiempo otras cuatro luces brillaron en el firmamento. Kanon comprendió que se trataba de los Santos de Bronce. Ahora era su turno de apresurarse; de vestir a Géminis y alcanzar a todos en el Inframundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad intelectual de Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Géminis: **

**II.**

Lo sintió a la distancia y de inmediato sus hombros se tensaron. Su primer instinto fue voltear para encararlo, pero no creyó que la tarea le resultara terriblemente difícil.

—¿Por qué? —Kanon había apretado los puños con fuerza, pero su voz apenas y sabía lo que era potencia, pues el viento amplio captó sus palabras para volverlas sonido en los oídos de su receptor. El gemelo menor seguía mirando al suelo, aun así —. ¡Responde! ¿Por qué? En un inicio éramos tres: ¡Aioros, Saga y yo! Usted era nuestro padre. ¿Por qué de repente decidió declinar de ese deber conmigo? ¡Responda, Shion!

Aquella pregunta que había guardado durante trece largos años ahora resurgía desde el pozo de su garganta como el rugido de la bestia que se esconde en las sombras. Pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario: mostraban al niño escondido dentro de sí; el niño inocente que buscaba una explicación sincera, que no quería hacer más que comprender cuál había sido su error como para haber obligado a que el padre que lo había acogido decidiera deshacerse de su existencia y pretender que desde el principio él nunca existió.

Shion se mantuvo impasible, con esa mirada serena que tanto le caracterizaba. Kanon apretaba la mandíbula y sus brazos temblaban.

El Patriarca dio un paso al frente y el gemelo de Géminis titubeó. Shion avanzó otro paso, otro más y otro más.

Kanon quiso retroceder pero no lo hizo. Quería seguir pretendiendo que estaba furioso. Que seguía impasible y fuerte, empero por dentro gritaba. Le costaba trabajo reconocerse, sentía que el niño que alguna vez fue recobraba vida y posesionaba su cuerpo.

—Géminis está maldita. En su nacimiento, una estrella maligna brilló junto a las suyas; creí que, si negaba la existencia de uno de ustedes dos, el designio de las estrellas se anularía.

Shion levantó una mano y la colocó en el hombro de Kanon.

—¿Designio? —el gemelo menor quiso reír, pretendiendo que la explicación del Patriarca le parecía absurda.

—No te pido que me comprendas, Kanon. Las decisiones de un padre nunca son fáciles…

Géminis lo miró con el ceño fruncido. De verdad quería golpear a Shion en ese momento, pero su corazón de crío que lloraba en su interior se lo impedía. ¿Por qué el hombre que se hallaba delante de él ahora confesaba que le había amado como a un hijo? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo inútil que era ya? Además, si era así entonces ¿Por qué había tenido el coraje de rechazarlo en el pasado, pretender que nunca existió? Kanon estaba convencido de que aquello era una mentira, _debía serlo._ Pero algo dentro de sí se aferraba a querer creerle al antiguo Santo de Aries y le hacía desear arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir. _Ya no quería creer._

Después de todo, Shion le había dado unos primeros encuentros con la vida maravillosos a cambio de arruinarle el resto de la existencia.

—¿Hablas de haber escogido entre Saga y yo? —preguntó con rabia. Shion negó.

—Jamás hubiera podido escoger entre ambos. Ustedes no eran piezas de ajedrez para mí que pudiera sacrificar y desechar en cualquier momento.

—¿Entonces de qué decisión hablas? ¡Dilo de una maldita vez, Shion!

El Santo de Aries suspiró.

—Muerte, Kanon. Ustedes nacieron con una estrella de la muerte rodeándoles. Las estrellas decían que alguno de los dos moriría pronto.

El gemelo menor se mordió los labios. Luego rio, los brazos todavía temblándole.

—¿Y tu estúpido plan funcionó? ¿Sirvió de algo el haber negado que existía? —preguntó, pretendiendo que esa no era explicación suficiente para haberle arruinado la vida.

Shion lo miró con compasión.

—Las estrellas me dieron una luz de esperanza: me otorgaron la oportunidad de elegir quien sería el que moriría.

Kanon rio con amargura.

—¡Pero si hace un momento dijiste que no serías capaz de escoger entre Saga y yo! ¿Ahora resulta que debo sentirme feliz por haber sido el elegido para no morir? —escupió con desconsuelo y crudeza.

Shion cerró los ojos con tristeza y negó.

—No, Kanon. Decidí que quien debía morir era yo, si eso les daba a ambos la oportunidad de vivir —le dedicó una sonrisa amarga—. Pero tienes razón, mi estúpido plan no funcionó y alargué sus vidas para que se convirtieran en un infierno, junto con la de Aioros y todo el Santuario…

Shion le observó con tristeza. Kanon lo miró largamente, sin darse cuenta de que al fin las lágrimas que había estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo, eran libres. Lo miró, sin darse cuenta cuando fue que sus rodillas se encontraron con el suelo y sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido ante tal confesión.


End file.
